The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as xe2x80x98Impatiens walleriana,xe2x80x99 and by the cultivar name xe2x80x98TiLipxe2x80x99.
The cultivar of the photograph was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in a controlled environment in Coquille, Oreg. by the inventors, Harlan Cosner and Sue Cosner, as described herein.
The closest known cultivar of prior art is named xe2x80x98Pink Ruffles,xe2x80x99 subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,616.
The impatiens plant of the present invention differs from prior plants, namely xe2x80x98Pink Rufflesxe2x80x99 in at least the following ways:
1. The plant of the present invention has been shown to be more compact than xe2x80x98Pink Ruffles;xe2x80x99
2. The plant of the present invention has been shown to have shorter internodes than those of xe2x80x98Pink Ruffles;xe2x80x99
3. The present cultivars have also been shown to have stronger peduncles and pedicels than xe2x80x98Pink Ruffles;xe2x80x99
4. The plant of the present invention has been shown to be more rain tolerant than xe2x80x98Pink Ruffles;xe2x80x99 and
5. the flowers of the present invention have been shown to have lighter colored flowers than xe2x80x98Pink Rufflesxe2x80x99.
These and other characteristics will be apparent to persons skilled in the art.
The present cultivar was developed by standard cross-pollination. Its seed parent is a semi-double impatiens plant with salmon flowers. This plant was designated xe2x80x98B-9X-4726xe2x80x99 (unpatented) in the inventors"" controlled breeding program. The pollen parent is a semi-double impatiens plant with white flowers. This plant was designated xe2x80x98B-9X-113xe2x80x99 (unpatented) in the inventors"" controlled breeding program. The cross was made in the inventors"" controlled breeding program, and the first asexual reproduction was made at Broadbent, Oreg. Successive asexually reproduced generations have shown the present invention to be stable. Each asexually reproduced generation has been accomplished using cuttings of lateral stems with leaves.
The traits of the cultivar of the present invention that have been observed in each successive generation of asexual reproduction and which are unique are the large light pink fully double flowers, flowers that are positioned above or beyond the foliage, good heat tolerance, dark green foliage and mounded, freely branching and dense plant habit.
Color references are according to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart, except where general terms of ordinary dictionary significance are used.
The following observations, measurements and description of the plants and flowers are based on the environmental and cultural practices at Coquille, Oreg. The following measurements, values and comparisons describe plants grown under a double layer of polyethylene film with temperatures typically ranging from about 55xc2x0 F. to about 85xc2x0 F. during the daytime. Night heat was provided by bench top set at 62xc2x0 F. The individual plants were grown in six-inch Azalea containers in a soiless medium. Plants were liquid fed with high nitrate plus trace elements applied at N level 150 PPM of 2 feed, one leach. Plants started in the last week of June and finished in late September. Light levels were from 4,000 to 6,000 ft. candles.
The plant of the present invention has not been observed in all possible environmental and/or cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light level, humidity and also with cultural practices such as fertility, soil and water quality.